Japanese Jumbo
This is the ninth episode of the third season of the series. In this episode, everyone goes to Japan and must write Haikus, but then that gets too boring so instead the contestants go to a sushi factory and must then race to see which team can make 1,000 sushi rolls first. The teams must also sing in Japanese. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. AwesomeTD * PLEASE DO NOT TALK WHEN CHRIS IS TALKING * 1:18 Dapi602 Someone should edit robot leshawna Dapi602 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 1:18 AwesomeTD *''' :' "Okay then" *' :' "Last time on Total Drama World Tour" Dapi602 has joined the chat. 1:18 AwesomeTD *' :' "We sang" *' :' "And * left" *' :' "So yeah this episode we are going to Japan!" *' :' "Guess what we are gonan do there?" *' :' "Find out RIGHT NOW!" *' :' "On Total" *' :' "Drama" *' :' "ROLEPLAY! :D " ... * THEME SONG BEGINS * * I wanna be * 1:19 Loupiki * JAPAN MEANS SUSHI!! I WANT TO EAT SUSHI AND JAPANESE FOOD AND! EEEEEE!!! 1:19 AwesomeTD * I wanna be * Loupiki has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 1:20 AwesomeTD * I wanna be famous! :D * Loupiki has joined the chat. 1:20 AwesomeTD ... 1:20 ZimFan Seriously Awesome check pms please :( 1:20 AwesomeTD OKAY YOU CAN TALK 1:20 RiMiEg007 * :* Now that Gwen is back, I can stop hating Scott so much. And now she's on MY Team! But now Cody is starting to make some moves on Gwen, so I have to see if the Lanky Loser will agree to vote him off. 1:20 TrueCobalion * : *conf* くそ神！我々はよりVSバロックワークス再び失った！私は憤慨しています！激怒！彼らは今失うする必要があります！ 1:20 X ads x im confuse World Tour or Roleplay? 1:20 AwesomeTD both 1:20 Loupiki * SUUUUSHIIIIIIIII!!! 1:20 TrueCobalion * : *conf* That was Japanese for- 1:20 X ads x * : when do we eat? 1:20 The Villainous Vulture * Ugh, loser class again... 1:20 AwesomeTD Okay guys I gotta leave at 5:00 so let's make this quick 1:20 Loupiki * LET GO EAT SOME SUSHI! SUSHI! SUSHI!! 1:21 TrueCobalion * : I hate economy class! 1:21 X ads x * I dont think we ate last timE? 1:21 RiMiEg007 * : Hey guys, I'm glad to be back. Whats Up? 1:21 AwesomeTD * : "Hello there tourists!" 1:21 Loupiki * WE ARE IN FIRST PLACE! WOOT WOOT!! THIS COCTAIL IS AWESOME!! BUT SUSHI WILL BE BETTER!!! 1:21 AwesomeTD * : "In 5 minutes we will be landing in Japan!" 1:21 X ads x * when do we eat? 1:21 Dapi602 * : hey ! 1:21 TrueCobalion * : It's stupid! Terrible! Evil! I hate economy class! 1:21 ZimFan ((Awesome please check pm!!!!!.png|25px]] 1:21 AwesomeTD * : "So ready for some Sushi?" 1:21 RiMiEg007 * : I am 1:21 The Villainous Vulture * We all do Trent 1:21 Loupiki * YESSHHHHHHH!!! 1:22 RiMiEg007 * : Me! 1:22 X ads x * : I am 1:22 Loupiki * SUSHIIIIII!!! 1:22 TrueCobalion * : いや地獄！ 1:22 Loupiki * MY FAVORITE FOOD!!! 1:22 Dapi602 * : japanese food *eat all the sushis on cheff plate* 1:22 AwesomeTD * : "Good then buckle up!" 1:22 RiMiEg007 * : Trent, WE HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOUR SAYIN! 1:22 X ads x * did somebody say sushi? 1:22 Dapi602 * : MMH DELICIOUS 1:22 AwesomeTD * PLANE IS NOW LANDING * 1:22 TrueCobalion * : Its japanese >.> 1:22 Loupiki * *EATS ALL THE JAPANESE RICE AND SUSHI AND EVERYTHING!!! 1:22 X ads x * : haha 1:22 Loupiki * JAPANESE!! JAPANESE!! 1:22 TrueCobalion * : 神イエス、あなたは学ぶことはない！ 1:23 Dapi602 * : dakota im scared im falling off the plae aaaaah ! 1:23 AwesomeTD *SCENE SWITCHES TO TOKYO, JAPAN* *SCENE SWITCHES TO TOKYO, JAPAN* * PLEASE DO NOT TALK WHEN CHRIS IS TALKING * *' :' "Okay guys" *' :' "Welcome to Japan" *' :' "In here we all have Sushi and nice technology" *' :' "So yeah, today we will do a SPECIAL challenge" *' :' "It will be to write Haikus" *' :' "The person with the best Haiku wins for their team" *' :' "So yeah, go write your poems :D " ... YOU CAN TALK 1:29 RiMiEg007 * : Zeke, let's work together! Hey Dawn, want to work with me and Ezekiel? 1:29 The Villainous Vulture * Ugh, Haikus... 1:29 X ads x * * do we still have to sing? * ..... Haikus?! can someone lend m a brain 1:29 Loupiki * wtf?! 1:29 TrueCobalion * : A japanese poem! 1:29 Dapi602 loupiki PM 1:29 Loupiki * Beth, Siera and Zoey let's work!! 1:30 The Villainous Vulture * I know what it is Trent! 1:30 Dapi602 * : yeah ! 1:30 TrueCobalion * : I thought up one!! *writing one* 1:30 X ads x * : when do we start? 1:30 RiMiEg007 * : Autumn moonlight— a worm digs silently into the chestnut. 1:31 Loupiki * Ok so i am writing Sierra.. Tell me.. 1:31 Dapi602 * : Sushis Fishies All this stuffies 1:31 Loupiki * I am awesome at poetry.. 1:31 Coolboy87 I am first with five Then seven in the middle -- Five again to end. 1:31 Loupiki * *writes what sierra says.. 1:31 RiMiEg007 * : Her's a Haiku! Japan! Sushi and Technology. Chris is Handsome! 1:31 TrueCobalion * : Chris is very cool— 1:32 Dapi602 * : i suck at poems 1:32 TrueCobalion Total Drama is awesome— 1:32 X ads x * : haha, sucking up again 1:32 Loupiki Japanese and sushies 1:32 Dapi602 * : Sushis Fishies All this stuffies izzy izzy spidery ! 1:32 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then so far those Haiukus SUCK!!! :D " 1:32 The Villainous Vulture * Trent, we can only use each word once 1:32 Loupiki Is the best thing in the worldies.. 1:32 AwesomeTD *' :' "So instead we are doing another challenge" 1:32 X ads x * : I thought of one 1:32 Loupiki * fewww.. 1:32 TrueCobalion * : On the jumbo jet— 1:32 AwesomeTD *SCENE SWITCHES TO SUSHI FACTORY* *' :' "Okay guys" 1:33 X ads x * eating? 1:33 Dapi602 * : YAY I F*CKING HATE POESI 1:33 AwesomeTD *' :' "SUCHI CHALLENGE TIME!!! :D " 1:33 RiMiEg007 * : Are we eating Sushi? 1:33 TrueCobalion * : What? 1:33 Dapi602 * : *eat sushi* 1:33 AwesomeTD *' :' "Both teams stand on the opposite sides of the facorty" 1:33 Loupiki * *eats all of the sushi 1:33 RiMiEg007 * : This will be easy! I can eat Sushi anyday, with anything on it! 1:33 X ads x * eating? 1:33 Dapi602 * : guys i feel weird i think the sushi a eat where toxci *toxi 1:34 AwesomeTD *' :' "Each team will make 1,000 sushi in this facorty" 1:34 Dapi602 * : *barf* 1:34 AwesomeTD *' :' "The first team to make all the sushi wins" 1:34 Loupiki * MAKING SUSHI!! WEEE!!! 1:34 AwesomeTD *' :' "So yeah, GO!!! :D " 1:34 TrueCobalion * : I have to make them? Why can't I butcher a fish and call it a day? 1:34 X ads x * : stands on th other side* 1:34 Loupiki * CAN WE START?!?! 1:34 AwesomeTD *' :' "Start making that Sushi" 1:34 RiMiEg007 * : *makes a califoria roll* 1:34 Dapi602 * : *put rice black thing and wasabi* 1:34 TrueCobalion * : *chopping Fish* 1:34 Loupiki * *Makes sushi 1:34 The Villainous Vulture * *Chopping the fish* 1:34 TrueCobalion * : *chopping fish like mad* * : *chopping fish* 1:34 Loupiki * Having some rice and salmon and tuna and fish eggs.. 1:35 AwesomeTD *' :' "Oh yeah also..." * SINGING TIME * 1:35 X ads x * : make? ok, ma sushi* 1:35 Dapi602 * : ok i made 43 sushis im tired now *sleep* 1:35 Loupiki * *Chopping fish.. 1:35 RiMiEg007 * : *chops tuna, makes a spicy tuna roll* 1:35 AwesomeTD * SINGING TIME * 1:35 Loupiki * AGAIN?! 1:35 TrueCobalion * : * Sushi is delicious * 1:35 AwesomeTD *' :' "All you people have to sing..." *' :' "in JAPANESE!!! :D " 1:35 Loupiki * * We are making awesome sushi for Chris!! * 1:35 X ads x * : sushi! we're chopping sushis 1:35 Dapi602 * : * Sushis Fishies All this stuffies izzy izzy SPIDERY * ! 1:35 TrueCobalion * : * WHAAAA * 1:35 RiMiEg007 * : * We're making sushi for Chris * 1:35 Loupiki * WE DON'T KNOW JAPANESE!! 1:35 TrueCobalion * : * What do you expect Chris is freaking insane * 1:36 RiMiEg007 * : * So lets not try to kill him so we can win * 1:36 The Villainous Vulture * CHRIS! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! 1:36 X ads x * * I do I do 1:36 TrueCobalion * : * I have to cut all THIS * 1:36 Loupiki * SIERRA HELP ME WITH THE CHOPPING!! 1:36 RiMiEg007 * : I made 90 pieces of Sushi 1:36 TrueCobalion * : * Chopping is like a world war, and you are Rambo! * 1:36 Loupiki * * SUSHI I LOVE YOU SO MAKE ME WIN!! 1:36 X ads x * done with the sushis* 1:36 Dapi602 * : *chop* OWW I CHOP MY THUMB 1:36 RiMiEg007 * : I made 20 pieces 1:36 Loupiki * Okay mixed!! Time to chop!! Chop 100 pieces Sierra!! 1:37 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay guys you are all SLOW" 1:37 Dapi602 * : aah i lost my blood i chop my thumb 1:37 The Villainous Vulture * * Making a Roll * 1:37 TrueCobalion * : * A ton and ton and ton of Sushi on the double! * 1:37 RiMiEg007 * I made 50 pices of sushi 1:37 AwesomeTD *' :' "Japanese people make 1000 sushi in just 5 minutes" 1:37 X ads x * : done makping 100 pcs 1:37 Dapi602 * : i made 100 sushis ! 1:37 Loupiki * Oh no! *gives some paper to sierra * YOU ARE SLOWING AS DOWN SIERRA!! 1:37 AwesomeTD *' :' "I said 1000 not 100" 1:37 TrueCobalion * : * I will use this machine and chop all these fish! * 1:37 RiMiEg007 * : I made 300 pices How bout you Gwen * : I made 500 1:37 Loupiki * *Makes more sushi.. 1:37 X ads x * just made 999 , 1 more 1:37 TrueCobalion * : * A crap ton of fish down the shredder for first class boy! * 1:37 RiMiEg007 * I made 600 X ads x has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 1:38 Loupiki * YESSS!!! FINISHED!! 1:38 Dapi602 * : *put a paper with sotch tape on the chop thumb* dont worry dakota i feel good ! 1:38 AwesomeTD NO GODPLAYING X ads x has joined the chat. Loupiki has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 1:38 The Villainous Vulture * *Grabs wassabi and throws it in Gwen's eye* * Ahahahaha! * Loupiki has joined the chat. RoboStarthebomb has left the chat. 1:38 RiMiEg007 * : OWW< SCOTT! 1:38 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then the first person to make me a Red Dragon roll wins immunity" 1:38 X ads x * : made 200,800 more to go 1:38 Loupiki * oops i only have 150.. 1:38 TrueCobalion * : * ugh there is too many fish I won't be able to get all this! * 1:38 RiMiEg007 * : making dragon roll 1:38 Loupiki * *Makes it whatever that is... 1:38 TrueCobalion * : *making the bread* 1:38 Dapi602 * : *making red dragon roll* 1:38 AwesomeTD *' :' "Ezekiel now has immunity!!!" 1:38 X ads x * : making more rolls 1:38 The Villainous Vulture * * Wait, I already made a roll.... hm... * 1:39 RiMiEg007 * : Great, the one thing I don't know how to make 1:39 X ads x * : chopping some fish 1:39 TrueCobalion * : Add the spice and the dragon.... where did I place that dragon? 1:39 X ads x * : 350 done :.png|25px]] 1:39 TrueCobalion * : I need sice! 1:39 X ads x * : super speed chopping* 1:39 RiMiEg007 * Me and Zeke are done! 1:39 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay are we all done?" 1:39 The Villainous Vulture * Perfect! A dragon roll! 1:39 Dapi602 * : dakota almost there i made 891 sushis ! 1:39 TrueCobalion * ; Me and Izzy have finished! * : Done! 1:39 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then" 1:39 RiMiEg007 * : Me and Dawn made the Dragon Roll 1:39 The Villainous Vulture (Izzy is on the Peeps.png|25px]] 1:39 Loupiki * Make more sierra!! 1:40 X ads x * : chopping fish* 600 1:40 AwesomeTD *' :' "LANKY LOSERS WIN!!!" ZimFan has left the chat. 1:40 RiMiEg007 * YES! 1:40 Dapi602 * : yeaaaah *high five dakota8 1:40 The Villainous Vulture * GAH! 1:40 TrueCobalion * : *conf* WHAT THE F- 1:40 Loupiki * *hugs sierra!! YEAHHHH!!! 1:40 RiMiEg007 * : WOOO 1:40 X ads x I thought now GODPLAY? 1:40 TrueCobalion * : HAHAHAHHAHHA! 1:40 Dapi602 * : GRR THIS ALL YOUR FAULT SCOTT 1:40 X ads x * : oh well, we lost again 1:40 The Villainous Vulture * HOW! 1:40 Loupiki * WE GET TO STAY HERE TOGETHER FOR ANOTHER WEEK!! 1:40 TrueCobalion * : 4 times in a row? 1:40 RiMiEg007 * : I guess SCOTT shouldn't have thrown all your sushi at me! 1:40 Loupiki * Aww.. 1:40 X ads x * : yeah, seems unfair 1:40 TrueCobalion * : BOO! 1:40 The Villainous Vulture * Wassibi isn't sushi idiots 1:40 Loupiki * At least dakota is happy.. 1:41 X ads x * : is this game rig? haha * : jowk 1:41 TrueCobalion * : This is just unfair! 1:41 AwesomeTD *SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY* * PLEASE DO NOT TALK WHEN CHRIS IS TALKING * *' :' "Okay guys" *' :' "Looks like the Lanky Losers are not really losers anymore" *' :' "They just won 3 times in a row!" *' :' "So they will now be called the Ultimate Underdogs!" *' :' "Anyway, Peeps lost" *' :' "So now they vote" *' :' "AGAIN!!!" 1:42 The Villainous Vulture * Wassabi is a spice, which we had more of! 1:42 X ads x * I think this game is unfair, i mean how can losers win 3x in a row 1:42 Dapi602 * : i vote off scott 1:42 The Villainous Vulture * DJ 1:42 RiMiEg007 * : I guess we're just better than the peeps! *high fives Zeke* 1:42 The Villainous Vulture * I'm voting DJ too 1:43 TrueCobalion * : DJ did nothing, he wouldn't hurt a fly! 1:43 The Villainous Vulture * He didn't do anything 1:43 X ads x * guess DJ isnt doing a thing, votes him off 1:43 TrueCobalion * : Duncan! He gives me the creeps! 1:43 Loupiki * DJ.. 1:43 TrueCobalion * : DJ isn't that superb! DJ 1:43 X ads x * : hahaha, DJ still out 1:43 Loupiki * WE DIDN'T DOO ANYTHIIIING!! 1:43 RiMiEg007 * : Vote for Scott, he lost you the challenge 1:43 The Villainous Vulture * Gwen, your on the other team now! 1:43 X ads x * : haha 1:43 RiMiEg007 * : I know 1:44 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then votes are in!" 1:44 The Villainous Vulture * And wassabi is a spice, which we had more of 1:44 AwesomeTD *' :' "Let me count the votes" 1:44 Loupiki * We know Duncan-nerd 1:44 AwesomeTD *' :' "I will only accept votes for the Peeps" 1:44 TrueCobalion * : Stop fighting! 1:44 RiMiEg007 * Scott is evil, you should vote him off 1:44 TrueCobalion * : We lost, shame! 1:44 The Villainous Vulture * Coming from you Harold? Dapi602 has been kicked by Coolboy87. 1:44 X ads x * : *confesiion for some reason, I have a feeling some of the losers are cheating 1:44 AwesomeTD *' :' "Wow!" Dapi602 has joined the chat. 1:44 AwesomeTD *' :' "7 votes for DJ!" *' :' "Okay then bye DJ" 1:45 RiMiEg007 * : *hears Courney's confession* 1:45 Loupiki * Bye bye DJ!!! 1:45 AwesomeTD *' :' "DJ you are OUT!" 1:45 The Villainous Vulture * *conf* People still think I'm evil, wow, that's low 1:45 X ads x * : haha 1:45 TrueCobalion * : Wow! Some *pushed off* AAAAAAAAH! 1:45 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then that's it" 1:45 X ads x * : I dont think yur evil Scott 1:45 AwesomeTD *' :''' "Time for me to update the elimination tables" 1:45 Loupiki * *conf/ I heard Courtney... We are not cheating!! She's just jealous... 1:45 RiMiEg007 * Well, Scott is safe again, next time he wont be! 1:45 The Villainous Vulture That was a confessional 1:45 X ads x * : haha * : confessional, how can u hear me? * : haha * : stalkers 1:46 RiMiEg007 * : you left the door open! 1:46 X ads x * : jowk 1:46 Dapi602 * : yeah i agree with you dakota ! 1:46 AwesomeTD * THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED * Category:Total Drama World Tour episodes